User blog:Scarly/Cody Pepper: Those Three Little Words, "I Despise You."
Author's Notes ♦♥♦ This is my contest entry, for the Valentines Day contest. It's set after Bullworth Academy, when Cody (and some other students) are at college. This is Cody's "college look". CodyCollege.png Doesn't she look pretty? ^_^ Those Three Little Words, "I Despise You." It seemed like forever, since I'd been back to Bullworth. I was glad to be away from the place to be honest. A lot had changed for me, when I turned 18, I decided to stop fighting the Preps and go to college. So, that senior year, I buckled down and studied hard. Funny, huh? Cody Pepper, actually working hard. So, here I am, 19 years old and at college. I walked out of the dorms, and rolled my eyes at a poster. "Valentines Day Ball". The ball was tonight, and I had no plans of going. Stupid if you ask me, just some stupid excuse to put on a ballgown and get groped up by some pervy guy that only wants one thing. "Pathetic, ain't it?" Zoe said, as she walked out of the dorms after me. Oh, yeah. There's something else that's new. I made peace with Zoe. Well, since I always saw her as a thunder stealer, for getting expelled a couple of months after me. Since I got reinstated, I kinda stole her thunder as the reinstated Townie. We kinda made friends after that. She was the only friend I had in this place, since Anita had gone to a college near Las Venturas. She's very happy, and I get to see her at Christmas and during the summer break when we go back to Bullworth. "Totally," I said, ripping the poster down. I threw in a nearby trash can, and carried on walking. Zoe walked with me, we had nothing better to do. Might as well go to the coffee shop just off campus. "Spending time with anyone today?" she asked, looking boredly at anything we passed. "Na. I'll probably spend it alone," I said, as I brushed my hair out of my face. "Ain't you going to spend it with Gary?" she asked, side glancing at me. I scoffed. "Not frickin' likely," I said, trying to act like I didn't like him. But, thing is, I don't hate him as much as I used to. I was pretty pissed off, when he got accepted to the same college as me, but I noticed that all the time I spent away from him when I went back to Bullworth, he wasn't so annoying. Maybe they've finally gave him some meds, that actually work. As soon as we entered the coffee shop, Zoe saw Jimmy sat near the stage, and rushed off to sit with him. I rolled my eyes, they were like love sick puppies. I ordered some coffee, it was always the same: black. I hated cream or sugar in it. I looked for a table, there was only one table right near the stage. I headed over to it, only to find that Gary was about to sit down. I did the usual thing, glare, then said, "Loser." "Skank," he retorted. He glared right back at me. "I ain't moving." He sat down at the table. "Well, I ain't looking for another table," I snapped. I sat down opposite him. "Fine," he said, looking into his coffee rather than me. Some sappy music started playing, and the lights dimmed. Each table had a pink glowing centerpiece, with roses. It would have been romantic, if you're into that sort of thing. I certainly wasn't, it was all a sappy pukefest. "You look like you dressed in the dark," Gary said, looking over at me. Giving me a look of disgust. "Well, you don't look much better. Been asking hobos for fashion advice?" I retorted, looking back at him also with disgust. I had to admit, he did look good. He was like, do you know the kind of guy that's not so good looking in their teens, but as they get a little older, look really handsome. That was Gary. I'd changed to, well, I still dyed my hair red. But I didn't chop most of it off, whenever it started to get longer. I glanced up at him, in the dimmed light. I wanted so much to tell him, that I don't hate him, but I know I never will. "What?" he snapped, staring me out. "Nothin'. Just thinking about how much I despise you," I retorted, glaring at him. "Well, I despise you more!" he snapped, glaring right back at me. I actually smiled, hearing that felt good. He did feel the same. It may sound strange to you, but to us, that was like a love confession. Hey, who wants normal? Normal's boring, and cliche. After we finished our coffee, we left together. A few insults were exchanged, naturally. We decided to go to the Valentines Day Ball anyway, to mock all the morons and losers acting all lovey-dovey. It was in the gym, kinda like being back at Bullworth, they had all 'balls' or 'dances' there to. Gary and I sat on the bleachers, listening to sappy music. "What a load of crap..." I said, rolling my eyes. It was worst that I expected, it's like Cupid and Aphrodite puked on this place. It was wall to wall pink and red love hearts, and roses. One sappy song after the other. I saw a couple of people from Bullworth. Johnny Vincent and Lola Lombardi, the two of them were dancing, looking into each other's eyes like they were the only two people in the world. Earnest, sat on his own on the bleachers, not far from Gary and I. "I wonder if the DJ takes requests.." Gary said, looking over at the DJ booth. I turned around, to make a cutting comment about someone to Gary, but he wasn't there. I glanced around, and saw that he'd gone over to the DJ booth. He must be requesting a song. I wondered what it would be, probably something rubbish. He walked back over to me, and looked me in the eyes as the song started. It was Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. I'd forgotten that I once told him, that this was the song I was listening to when I met him. There it was, as I looked into his eyes, the excitement rush. "Let's show these morons how it's done," he said, holding out his hand. "Fine, but touch me, and I'll pound you into next week," I replied, with a smirk. I stood up, and we both walked on to the dancefloor, it had completely cleared. Mostly because there wasn't a sappy love song for them to dance to. As we were dancing, I started laughing, because it was a total blast. It probably wasn't a good idea to dance to song like this in four inch high heels, but I didn't care. When the song ended, Gary placed his hands on my waist. I played my part, by glaring at him. "Cody, I...." he said to me, only loud enough for me to hear. "Despise you." "I despise you, to" I replied, with a smile. Author's Notes ♦♥♦ I won!!! Thanks so much to everyone that voted for me!! ♦♥♦ Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts